typical love story
by avalache1
Summary: this is my first story. there are other couple inoxshika, naruxhina and tenxnej. i hope you like it. i got the name from katharine McPhee's song love story.
1. late

**The reviews. I don't own naruto but I will someday.**

The sun shined down on sakura haruno's face she was finally happy. She had the man of her dreams, the coolest best friends, and the perfect life. But if you looked back 4 yrs ago you would have never guessed it would turn out like this. So much happened. Opps I got ahead of myself. I will give you a short summary of the first 3 yrs cause they were boring. So Sasuke left and Sakura was sad. Sakura got over it (kind of) and got stronger. Naruto went to train with Jiraiya and came back. ok the more interesting stuff.

Sakura is know of 15 and lives with her three best friend: Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten.

sakura whoke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She smashed it into peices. '_Its gonna be another boring day' _sakura though to herself. She ran out her room to the bathrooms but ten ten and hinata were already in them. ino was already in line. '_Great i'm suposed to meet naruto, sai and kakashi at tsunade's office so we can go on a rescue mission to get sasuke.' _

"HURRY UP!!!!" ino yelled. "I am almost done!" ten ten and hinata yelled. "Yeah right!" sakura yelled. "Oh so you are finally up" ino said."you knew i am suposed to go on a rescue sasuke mission today why didn't you wake me up"" i though you already left or up already. "Sorry" said ino.

ino actually snuck in in sakura's room and changed the alarm. sakura had been up late every night thinking about when they found sasuke or if they would even find him. ten ten, hinata and ino were worried she would have an enough sleep. So they drawed straws to see which one went. Since no one wanted to be in a position to get caugh by a girl with super human stregnth, trying to changing her alarm clock. sakura would kill which ever one did it or worse all of them.

ten ten and hinata walked out of bathrooms. ino and sakura rushed into the bathroom. "A thank you would be nice" ten ten yelled though the door. "For what, making us late" sakura yelled back. "Sorry" hinata said. "thats ok hinata" ino and sakura said. "Its not your fault its all ten ten's." said ino. "What did i do" ten ten said" "you made us late" ino yelled. "Sorry, see ya later" "later" said ino and sakura. "Bye guys" said hinata.

sakura changed quickly and grabed 2 plums and headed to tsunade's office.

She arrived 1 minuete late and naruto, sai, and kakashi weren't even there yet. _'Well now i can blame them for me being late'_ she giggled. Then stoped when she heard them coming and made herself look like she had been waiting forever. "Hey sakura" said naruto. "Finally, I have been waiting forever." she said. "how long have you been waiting" sai asked. "5 minutes" sakura replied. "now that every one is here lets get our mision."They got thieir misson from tsunade and headed to the village gate.

They walked out the gate and headed to where sasuke was last seen.

sasuke on the other hand was going to village. After running away from orichimaru and killing itachi. He dicide to go back. Then all of a sudden something moved past him. He stopped and it stopped. They turned around and saw each other. It was actually sakura on her way to find him.

**sorry had to end it there but my sister wanted to get on the computer and i can't think of anything. Remember this is my first story so don't be mean.**


	2. is he really back?

**no one reviewed. so i better get at least 5 reviews this time or the next chapter never comes. sorry to all the people who read it and put it on their alert lists but you couldn't review. i mean just write good at least and send it. oh weel i know how busy you must be**

**i don't own naruto but i will.**

* * *

right before her eyes was Sasuke Uchiha. _'could it really be him'_ sakura though. 

**'if it is lets beat him up. after all he left us heartbroken 3 yrs ago'** said inner sakura.

_'why do you always show up at the wrong times.'_

**'this is a wrong time. sorry' inner sakura said sacasticly. 'this is a perfect time. lets just roughen him up a little.'**

_'shut up and leave.'_

**'fine but i will be back'**

"sakura why did you stop" asked naruto. then he looked were she was staring. "SASUSKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kakashi and sai stopped. "why did we stop" sai asked. then he noticed sasuke. sakura was still shocked. "that was easy" kakashi said."now lets head back. sai, naruto tie sasuke up and sakura" kakashi turned his head to her. she was still shocked. "sakura are you okay" kakashi asked, waking sakura from her trance. "yeah" sakura said while nodding. "would you knock sasukke out long enough so we can tie him up." "kakashi you and i know she can't even touch me and i was going back to the village." said sasuke.

**'come on lets show him what we can do'** said inner sakura. _'no. he said he was going back theres no need.' _said sakura.

"sakura" said kakashi "i still don't trust him. knock him out"

"do you want me to use genjustu or literlaly knock him out." said sakura.

"knocking him out would be faster"

"okay sensei" she gathered up some chakura in her fists. sasuke smirked. '_this will be easy'_ he though. sakra begain running towards him. '_shes gonna punch me from the front what an easy move.'_ sakura knew he though she was gonna punch him from the front. so she punched the ground instead so he would stumble. it worked. she apeared behind him and knocked him over. sasuke quickly got up. _'that kind of hurt'_ he though. "why don't youy guys just tie me up instead of knocking me out. you are just wasting your chakura."

_'that would be faster but after what he said about me being week. i am gonna kill him'_ sakura though.

"sasuke is right" said sai. "yes but i don't think sakura will stop until hes at least uncosious." said naruto. "then we will have to stop her" said kakashi.

sakura almost puched sasuke, she was just a half of inch of.

SAKURA AND HER INNER SELF TALK

**'we almost got him'**

_'we won't miss this time' _

**'yeah lets get him sakura'**

SASUKE AND HIS INNER SELF TALK

**'that was close. you need to wacht it'**

_'are you kidding. shes is weak. just like when we left her on that bench'_

**'sasuke you are so mean. she confesed her feelings to us and what did we do knock her out and leave her on a bench.'**

_'hn whatever'_

**'fine don't listen to me but one day we are gonna need her and she won't help us.'**

_'hn'_

END OF TALKS 

"sakura" kakashi yelled. "wha-" before she could her sentence sasuke knocked her to the ground and held her there. "get of of me you bastard" sakura said, while trying to get him of her. "not going to" sasuke said with a smirk. "sasuke get of her" said kakashi with a sigh. _'i used to worry about sasuke and naruto getting in fights but know sasuke and a sukura. not to metion naruto and sakura still sometimes fight. noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo all i want to do is read my book but i can't cause of them. screw them.' kakashi thought._ sasuke got of sakura and sai helped sakura up. "finally you freaken crused me!" sakura yell. "whatever" said sasuke. sakura grabed sasuke abd put chakura handcuffs on him so fast he didn't even have time to react. then she made another pair and put one of the cuffs on her wrist and the other on him and began walking back to the village.

after a hour half-an-hour they reach the village. as they walked through the streets people stared. i guess it is weird seeing the mighty uchia being dragged by sakura. when the reached the hokkages office sakura kcocked.

"come in" said tsunade. "hello tsunade. we brought you a present" kakashi said. "unless it is sake or sasuke leave" tsunade said. "we found sasuke" naruto shouted as the rest of them walked in. sakura got ride of the chakura hand cuff around her wrist. "how did you cacht him?" tsunade asked. "he was on his way back when we found him." said sakura.

"good work and sakura could you give sasuke his check up" tsunade asked.

"what the. why do i?"

"because other nurses would be afraid of him"

"so what? so i have to. that is not fair"

"it is fair and do it for me i am swamped in work. please"

"fine. come on sasuke.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

"coroperate and we can get this over with soon" sakura said.

"fine" said sasuke.

"take of your shirt."

sasuke took of his shirt and pllaced it on the table.

sakura took soe blood test and checked his eyes and ears. then she had to listen to his heartbeat. she put her hand on his toned chest and then put her head on his chest to hear. she began to blush. not because of having her head on a sasukes chest (yeah, sure) but because she had her head on a guys chest. sasuke could see her blushing. _'great she still likes me. figures. somethings never get old.'_ sasuke though.

**'but we don't want to make her cry again.' said inner sasuke.**

_'yes we do. she is weak just cause she learned medical justu doesn't mean she is strong'_

**'you are being a pain in the ass'**

_'actually we since i am you and you are me. your the loud, scarridy cat, and horny side of us. i am the quit, brave and not horny side of us.'_

**'shut up anyways i have a lash back for you'**

_'whatever lets just. wacht it'_

**'fine'**

then a flash back of when sakura told sasuke she loved him.

**'wasn't that just so said'**

_'no, not really. now go away'_

**fine.' **

_'his heart beat is normal'_ sakura though.

**'isn't his abs just the hottest' inner sakura said.**

_'go away'_

**'fine be that way'**

"ok your done" sakura said as she took her head away from sasuke's chest and began writting the info down. "finaly" sasuke said. sakura looked up and glared at him.

sasuke glared back. they glared at each other for 2 min. and then sasuke said "come on lets go. so what has happened since i left". sakura looked at him puzzled and shock her head. then said "well... um... narato and hinata have been going out for about a year their aniversary party is today. Oh shit, were suposed to be there right now." sakura grabbed sasukes arm and said "come on".

they made it to theparty at hinata's house just in time. sakura put her gift in the pile. she almost forgot sasuke was there until he said "you never finished answering my question." "what question? oh yeah that one well neji and ten ten have been going out for 4 months. you should have seen ten ten's face when he asked her out. itas crimson red i though she was gonna faint like hinata did when naruto asked her her out." said sakura. "hey" siad ten ten as she walked over to them with neji following her. "i heard that and i did not nto turn crimson red it was a light sade of pink" 'whatever" said sakura with a giggle. ten ten noticed sasuke standing next to her talking with neji.

"sakura" said ten ten.

"yes" said sakura.

"can i talk to you over here"

"sure"

"when did sasuke get back and shouldn't he be in custody by the ambu's?"

"tsunade said it was ok. an just to be safe he has to stay at my house for a week but he doesn't know that, tet"

'tour probally happy cause you have a week to suduce him and make him fall for you"

"gross ten ten. and i don't date the bad boy type any more"

"so now are you going for sai his personality and fighting stlye is exactly oppisite from uchihia's"

"maybe he eems nice and cool"

" a huh. now i am going to tell him and sasuke what you said about them"

"no ten ten. don't tell them that."

ten ten stared walking towards sauke and neji and said "sauke i have something imporant to tell you"

sasuke groaned and said "what does your girlfriend want" to neji. "how am i suposed to know" replied neji. sakura grabbed ten ten's arm and said "ten ten don't tell pleasesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss." "fine" said ten ten "but it's gonna cost ya" "what is the cost" said sakura. "a dare but i will have to make it up with ino and hinata" said ten ten. "thats not fair. i refuse to" siad sakura. "alright then i will tell them" said ten ten with a grin. sakura signed and said "fine you win"

then they walked back over to neji and sasuke. "what did you want to tell me" asked sasuke. "noting" she said with a grin "you will find out soon anyways so why should i spoil the suprise." 'i hope she isn't laning to do anything stupid' though neji. "come on neji lets dance" said ten ten while draging him onto the dance floor.

there was a silence for a minute between sasuke and sakura. "so what else has happened" said sasuke finaly.

"oh" said sakura she almost forgot he was there. "shikamaru and ino have been going out for 2 years and garra and lee are best friends. i know it's weird cuz one is so silent you don't now he is there and the other one is so loud you can hear him a hundred miles away."

"that is weird,. but not as funny as all your friends have boyfriends and you don't."

"you don't have a girlfriend"

"but niether does choji, shino, lee, kiba and garra"

"good point but whatever"

"i though you would be going out with sai"

"why do you care? do you like me or something" she said with a grin.

"no"

"then it is none of your bisness."

"whatever"

it was silent for a few seconds till naruto came over. "hey teme glad you could make it" said naruto. "what do you want dope" said sasuke. "hello sakura and sasuke" said hinata as she came over. "hey hina" said sakura. (the girs sometimes call hinata, hina). "hey" said sasuke. he looked at the three.

**SASUKE AND INNERS TALK**

'_every one as changed since i left' said sasuke._

**'yeah. hinata didn't even stutter and do you see how huge her boobs are. i guessing they are at least DD's' said inner sasuke.**

_'gross. thats our best friends gilfriend and you are takling about her boob's. thats just wrong'_

**'whatever. anyways when are we gonna make a move on sakura'**

_'what?'_

**'you know how much she likes us. she is easy.'**

_'you disgusting pervert'_

**'whatever'**

**END OF TALK**

they talked to hinata and naruto and then went to talk to shikamaru and ino.

"hey sakura and sasuke" ino said actually more like yelled. "hey" said sakura. "ten ten tould me about the dare" said ino. "i can't be anything stupid" "fine. so sasuke when did youy get back" said ino. "this afternoon" said sasuke.

they hung out with shikamaru and ino for the rest of the party. then it was time to go home and sakura had to break the news to sasuke. "uh, sasuke" said sakura. "hn" you house has to be cleaned and everything so you have to stay at my house and don't argue because tsunade said you have to" said sakura. "hn whatever"

* * *

**what will happen next. who knows? i promise to have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. are you listening

**Yes** **someone reviewed and peoples added me to their alert lists. Sorry its been taking me so long to update. I have so much makeup work to do since I have been shadowing and I still have like 5 more shadow visits to do. For you people who are wondering what in the heck is shadowing it's were 8th and some 7th graders that are choosing high schools follow a student from the high school their shadowing around to classes all day or until after lunch to get a feel for how the school day at the school works. Mostly private schools give the option of shadowing and out of those private schools most are catholic. Actually I am shadowing tomorrow and am supposed to be doing my work but I was getting bored and I have all tomorrow to do it. So be happy I didn't decide to read, watch TV or practice my drawing skills. **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did sasuke and sakura would be going out.**

* * *

"are you listening to me sasuke you have to stay at my place" sakura said. then she noticed he had earphones in his ears. she pulled them out. 

sasuke stoped and said "give them back".

"did you even hear what i was saying"

"no. tell me what it was, so you can shut up and leave me alone."

"hn, well you have to stay at my place for a couple days while your house is being fixed"

"why can't i stay with someone else"

"tsunade said you have to. i 'm not happy about it either. i don't see why you havbe to stay wityh us."

"us. who is this "us"

"me, ino, ten ten and hinata"

"it is soposed to be ino,hinata ,ten ten and me. an why does hinata live with you guys. i though she lived at the hyuga compound."

"she lives with us but also still has her room or should i say floor at home."

"i still don't see why i have to stay with you."

"tsunade also said she wanted me to watch your health for a couple days"

"ok but keep your friends away from me"

* * *

**AT SAKURA AND THE GIRLS HOUSE**

"everyone should be asleep" sakura said as sasuke and her crept in the hous. she turned on the lights and everyone was in the living room. "hey teme and sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what took you so long." "what are you guys doing" asked sasuke.

"sakura remeber that promise you made us to keep that secret." said ten ten with a grin. "yeah" said sakura uneasily. "well we all agreed on the perfect dare" said ino with a devilish smile, "tell her ten ten". ten ten said "we dare you to sleep in the same bed as-" "noooooooooooooooooo. don't you dare say it . how could you be so mean and cruel. hinata how could you. i mean ten ten and ino would do something like that but you actually went with it to."

"sorry sakura but it was best we could think of and agree on." said hinata. "you wont hve to do it cause i don't agree with it" said sasuke. "thank you" said sakura jumping up and down. "but then a gain if it bothers you so much, than maybe i do agree" sasuke said with a smirk.

sakura stoped jumping and looked at him. "so you agree sasuke" said hinata. "sure , i guess" said sasuke. "ok all that are here have witnessed this sasuke and sakura must sleep in the sam bed for a month" " a month" sakura and sasuke said at the same time. "but i though it was for a week" said sasuke. "oh we ment month. sweet dreams" said ten ten. "see ya guys tomarrow" said the guys. "bye" they said as ten ten closed the door.

"don't stay up to late guys i'm going to bed. night" said ino. "me too" said hinata and ten ten. "i guess we are gonna try to stay up late so we don't have to go to bed" said sasuke. "i guess so" said sakura. thay watched tv for a while and then decided to go to bed. they took a quick shower and then went to bed. sakura was already asleep when sasuke came in. he slid in and turned to face her.

_"wow. she looks like an angel" sasuke though._

**"and we have** **her all to our selves for a month."**

_"shut up and let me sleep"_

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

sasuke awoke to sakura shivering and kicking.

"she must be having a bad dream" sasuke though. hre pulled her into him and hugged her sakura shaking moving and mumered sasuke.

* * *

that took forever. it is about 12 midnight i have to get up at 5 a.m. so good night and i will have the next chapter up soon. 


	4. sakura's nightmare

Hey peeps, I am so bored of shadowing. All you do is sit there and be bored to death. Palloti's rocks. I think I am going to go their for high school instead of St. Johns or Seton keough. My shadowe (the student that gives me a tour) kind of sucks but at the same time is cool. She hangs out with a bunch o hot guys which is awesome. So lunch was interesting. I was about to start reading but decided to work on this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their alert or favorites lists. Also I wrote this while I was shadowing so in it I stop sometimes and tell you what I am doing right then if it's funny. Ok you can have the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I would be a character. Ok!!

SAKURA NIGHTMARE/ DREAM

"Sakura we are coming" called her friends. "Help me" she screamed. She was falling off a cliff. Then she lost her grip and began falling. It felt like she was falling for eternity and then she finally hit the ground. She landed in a pit and then something hit her head and she was knocked out. She awoke in a room and was surrounded by 2 men and their clones. "Come here little girl" said the one in red.

(Hey, my shadowe is talking about her best friend Jason that she loves. He is hot I can't blame her. He has low self- estine and is going out with this really ugly girl he should go out with molly (my shadowe). Ok back to the story.)

"Stay away from me" she screamed. She tired getting up but was tied up. "Let me go" she cried. "Not a chance baby" said the one in blue. "Let me go" she said again. "Hmm… green eyes, naturally pink hair, slender waist, cream whit skin, and perfectly shaped breasts." Said the one in the red. "Shall we play with her" said the one in the blue as he began to undress. (This is creepy and oh yeah my shadow forgot me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so pissed. )

Sakura began crying. 'Great I am going to get rapped. Why isn't my chakura working and every other idea I had I tried already and they didn't work. I guess this is the end.' "Aw don't cry. We are going to take good care of you" the one in the read said with a smirk as he began unbuttoning her shirt. He leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to happen but it never did. Then she heard 2 thuds. She opened her eyes to she her kidnappers knocked out on the ground. "Are you ok" sasuke asked. "y-yes" she stuttered. He untied her and helped her up. She said thank you and they left.

END OF SAKURA NIGHTMARE / DREAM

(for you people who have horrible memories or are to slow to get this. remember how in the last chapter sakura was having a nightmare and when sasuke hugged her she stopped moving around. well when in sakura's dream when saauke rescues her its because sasuke hugged her in real life. so that's why I have her dream. O.k. if you still don't get it review and tell me.)

'She feels soft and warm' though sasuke. 'She smells like cherry blossoms. Hold on what am I saying. Snap out of it uchiha' after Sasuke finished reprimanding (reprimanding means scolding. I learned that word in class to day) himself, he fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Sakura awoke to feel arms around her waist. She looked up and saw sasukes face. He is so cute she though. She went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed when she cane out it was 8 o'clock and ion was in the bathroom. She went downstairs to fix breakfast.

After 20 min. Ino finally came out of the bathroom. "Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?" said ino with a grin. "Yeah, I guess" Sakura replied. "Good cause you haven't slept well for a couple of weeks. Ok so what's for breakfast?" Ino said. "Pancakes, grits, fruit salad, and sausages." said Sakura cheerfully. "Sakura what is" Ino said sarcastically. "Did someone die or did you see one of our boyfriends out with some other girl." "Nothing happened I was just making breakfast." Sakura said. "A lot of it" said Ten ten as she walked in the kitchen. "What are we feeding an army today? That's more then enough for the four of us" "Ten ten their are five of us today remember, sasuke." Ino said. "Oh yeah. So how did you sleep Sakura" said Ten ten with a grin. "Just fine. o.k." said Sakura. "Good morning" said Hinata "did you all sleep well" "yes" they all said. "Is sasuke up and in the bathroom already, Hinata" asked ino. "No he must still be asleep." said Hinata. "Good. "Said sakura. "We stayed up late last night and he traveled all that way yesterday. He must be exushed.

"Not really" said Uchiha. They all turned their attention to him. "Breakfast is ready" said Ino. "Good" he said. "I'm hungry". The girls chatted during breakfast while he was quiet. When he finish, he put his plate and cup in the dish washer and went up stairs to get dressed.

"Sakura, Tsnade said you could have the day off and to take care of Sasuke" Said Ino. "o.k." Sakura replied. _'G__reat what am I supposed to do all __day?__ Hang __out with S__asuke. No I am going to the mall and if I have to __watch__ S__asuke. I cou__ld give __him makeover__ and stuff'_' She though.

Ten ten and Hinata already left so I was just her and Uchiha.

"So what are you doing today?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. (I was going to write idk but some people don't know what it means but that's ok.) What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to the mall. Do you want to come with me?"

"Ok, I will go get dressed."

"Ok"

She finished cleaning up and waited in the living room for him. I didn't take long. "Ready to go" she said. "Yeah" he replied. The mall was 15 minutes away so Sakura decide to take her car.

Her car was a black convertible with cherry blossoms seat covers.

"Nice car" said Sasuke.

"Thanks"

"When did kohona get a mall?"

"A couple years ago"

"Oh. Why do ninjas need cars?"

"We still walk but the malls on the other side of town and by time we get it will be packed."

"Ok. How long are we going to be their"

"How long do you think it will take to give you a makeover?"

"You are not giving me a makeover"

"Yes I am. Your style is horrible. Letting you go with the sound ruined you fashion sense. Heck, even Naruto has better taste but not for long my friend we are fixing that right now."

"Yeah right. There is no way I am letting you drag me around the mall and have me try on different things."

"Who said you had a choice" she said as she parked her car. "Come on lets get started"

"Wait a minute" he said as she pulled him into the mall and headed to a young men's clothing store.

"How can I help you today, Sakura? I see you have brought another one of you guy friends to get a makeover. How Naruto doing with his." Said Michael.

(Michael is the only American name I am using because he is based of my best friend Michael. He likes fashion so I though he would be perfect. We both came to my school last year but he didn't know anyone. Since he hates sports he doesn't really fit in and after everyone fond out I liked anime we were put at the bottom of the popularity scale. We first started talking in study hall during recess since we can go outside or study hall. Then Michael wouldn't leave me alone and it was like he was attached to me.

See I don't really have friends; I have people that I let hang around me because they have a certain quality I like or are popular. I don't really even love anyone, I love myself and god only really and I don't really care for others. I have though many times that I loved some one and cried over them but after a day or two I think about why I love them and realize I never really did. Someday I will learn to love but not today, right now it is only about me and god but I do love my readers but other than that I am a selfish teenager and if you have a problem with that deal with it. O.k. so what was I saying about Michael…. Oh yeah. So as me and Michael became friends we shared secrets. At the end of last year, I think it was the day before the last day and I and mike were talking. Then he asked me who I liked and I asked him back. He said he didn't like anyone anymore and then he told me he was bio. I had always though he was but I though I would be surprised when he told me but I wasn't. Then I told him I liked this guy matt in our class. Then hear was the shocker he told me he liked matt at the beginning of the year. I started cracking up. I could imagine Michael and matt slow dancing. That's a weird pic. A Pilipino boy that's not even 5 feet tall and about to turn 14 at the end of November and a white boy with pale skin and black hair about 5 feet 7 inches also turning 14 at the end of November. Wow that is a weird pic and matt actually liked Kate he asked her out right before the end of the last day of school. They never went out though.

Well because I and mike became so tight so fast people thought we were going out and spread rumors. At first the were hurtful but then I grew used to them, maybe because the rumors and stuff that's why I don't really love anyone. Who knows maybe its cause my parents are divorced or maybe because they don't really love me they just want the money. I don't know why but hey who knows everything other than god. So hey if I ever find out the answer I will let you know. O.k. Well now all those people who were mean to me and hated me want to be mike and mines friends. It's creepy and Steven has started to bother me again like last year. O.k. I know some of you want the story so you can have it. Thank you to those that of you actually read all I had to say.)

"Yes Michael I have brought Sasuke with me and Naruto is doing well." She said. "O.k. great lets get started. So Sasuke what is your style. Rocker and probably a little Goth/Emo right sakura" said mike. "Yeah, around that but add in some skater and its perfect" sakura said. "o.k. I will go get some things. I will be right back."

"Is he gay?" asked Sasuke. "No" said sakura. "Thank god" he replied. "He is bio" she said. _'__Great__ now I have to worry about him flirting with sakura and me'_ He though. **'****You**** just called sakura technically ours. Yeah!' said inner Sasuke. **_'__Why__ do you always show up at the worst times' he __replied?_**'****This**** is a bad time I will come back later. Sike. Every time I am ****hear it's**** a good time.' Said inner. **_'Cough cough__. When your not hear don't you mean it's a good time.__ I mean you are weird. Just shut up or leave.' _**'I'll just leave if you are ****going to**** be rude about it but I will be back.' **_**'**__**Yeah**__**, whatever. Bye.'**_

"Sasuke are you alright" sakura asked. "Hn, yeah." He replied. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm back" Michael chirped with arms full of clothes. "Sasuke I am going to need you to try this on." "hm… ok" Sasuke replied. Sasuke went into the dressing room and began putting on the first outfit. "He is so cute" mike said. "I have been down that path before mike and I am not going back down it again" said sakura. "So he is the one Ino told me about. You should give him a second chance" said mike. "But if not he still is cute you have to agree with me on that." "Yeah and Ino told you about him. When I find her I am going to kill her" said sakura. "It's too late to find me" said Ino as she dragged Shikamaru into the store. Hinata and Ten Ten were behind her dragging Naruto and Neji into the store. "Hey" said sakura and mike. "HEY" Naruto shouted. "Troublesome" said Shikamaru. "Hey" said ten and Neji. "Hello" said Hinata.

(Hey people I am at home now under the hair dryer. I am listening to numb by Linkin Park. I love this song. It reminds me of my relationship with my mother. Its awesome you should listen to it some time. Also check out the video for breaking the habit also by Linkin Park. Also this is my 5th page on word.)

"Ok you made me try these clothes on so come look at them on me." Sasuke said. They turned toward Uchiha. "It's not quite right. Try on the next outfit." Saud mike. "Yeah" said everyone else. "So you're giving Sasuke a makeover" said Ino. "Well duh he needs one. Those clothes the sand had him wear are so last 3 years ago" said ten ten. "Yeah everyone else agreed. "You know I can hear you in there" said Uchiha as he came out wearing the perfect outfit. "That's perfect said mike. "Everyone agreed. They picked out some more clothes and headed to hot topic cause Sasuke wanted to go their. (I love hot topic. I am not Goth or emo cause my 'rents won't let me be one. They won't even let me a skater chick. That's a reason why thee song numb relates to me.)

"This place is cool" said Neji and ten ten. "Its ok" said sakura. "Kind of creepy if you ask me" said Hinata. "Wow" was all Naruto could get out. "so this is where you get emo clothes. I never knew something so dark and mysterious could be beautiful" said sakura. "yeah it is awesome. If it weren't for this store I would have gone insane in the sound but then they closed it down" said Sasuke.

(hey again. Well yesterday this guy in my class that I like name danny asked me out. I kind of didn't hear him and his friend caleb that lives like 2 minutes away from me was with him so I though he was joking around. Now I want to go out with him cause I am bored. Stupid me. Well uhhh….. bye.)

They went in hot topic. It wasn't as scary as it looked. It was actually cool. They got some cloths from their and went to journey's.

(I love journey's. they have the best shoes. Oh yeah and people me and mike aren't friends anymore. I cut him lose and he wants to come back but I closed the door. It is so cool without him. No nagging, or whining. Man if I knew it was this good I would have got ride of him sooner.)

Then they went to a couple of other stores and then it was lunch time.

**

* * *

****sorry**** it took so long I wanted it to be really long but it has been three weeks. This is my longest chapter. I have a lot of time since I am grounded so I will update soon ok. ****I will pick up next time when they are at lunch. Ok. Bye. **

**Avalanche1**


	5. typical day at the mall

**Hey peoples!!! I could be getting ready for ice skating right now but I'm ****freaken**** grounded. This isn't even fair my sister started it and I got blamed by both my mom and dad. I always knew they liked her best. She is the quite artist, bad grades child and I am the mathematic/artistic, beat grades of all my older siblings and probably going to be the most successful. This isn't fair she threw a dictionary at me and started slapping me what else was I supposed to do. Thanks to the ****people**** that added me to their ****fav****s**** and alerts list or reviewed.**

**But this time 5 reviews or the next chapter never ever comes. I can't improve if you don't tell me my faults. **

**I don't own Naruto but I do own Michael from the last chapter.****by**** the way me and mike aren't friends anymore an he sits behind me in homeroom, lunch, English, and reading. He talks to Emily and David ****and**** says he has no friends to make me feel sorry for disen him but I don't. He was controlling and he lies a lot to my other friends and classmates. He is weird and creepy. Not to mention he liked Emily. **

**AT LUNCH**

"I though you guys had to work today" said Sakura. "We worked for a while and then Tsunade said that we should go have some fun since we haven't been off in a while" said Ino. "Ino, you were off 2 weeks ago" said Ten ten. "I know it was so long ago" Ino said sarcastically. The girls giggled and the guys chuckled softly.

They begin to tell Sasuke about what happened over the years. **Wow****. This is ****going to**** take a long time to write**** and me ****an, mike**** are friends again**** Yay!!**

"Naruto abbreviated what happened since I was gone but want to hear every detail I missed" Said Sasuke.

"Well" they all said at the same time.

"…"

"Well" Ino began. "You left. Sakura was gloomy and sad. Then Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji went after you. They came back all busted up. Sakura asked Tsunade if she could be her apprentice. I got jealous because Sakura was getting stronger and asked her to ask Tsunade if I could become her 2nd apprentice. Th-."

Before Ino cold keep rambling on Ten ten stopped her. "How about you let someone else talk."

"Well, sorry" said Ino.

"Ok, back to what happened. Hinata you can talk next"

"Ok" Hinata said. "Well Naruto and I began to talk and th-"

"Then dense Naruto became a little less dense and realized that Hinata liked him and asked her out" said sakura.

"I'M NOT DENSE!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes you are" everyone else yelled back.

"Whatever" said Naruto?

"Then life was boring until Neji asked ten ten out. A then Shika-kun asked me" Said Ino.

"Yeah. Life's been boring. Until now" Said Shikamaru.

"How did you two sleep last night" asked Neji with an evil grin.

"Ok" said Sasuke and sakura.

"Just ok" said Naruto.

"YES!!!!!!" Sasuke and sakura yelled.

"Ok" every one replied.

**(Sorry****it's**** taking so long. I was planning to write a lot over break but we have mid-terms right when we get back and at some schools they average your mid-term grades and 1****st**** and 2****nd**** quarter grades together. ****Which mean if you get an A in all your classes for both quarters and a C on the mid term you get a B- or C+****So**** bear with me people ****because**** if I get a bad grade I'm will have to work really hard and won't have time to write.) **

"Gosh so touchy about it" said Naruto.

"Of coarse we are if you're going to bother us about it" said Sasuke.

"His first twelve word sentence" said Ino.

"Someone get a picture" said Ten ten.

"I'm so proud sniff, sniff he is finally growing up" said sakura.

Everyone started laughing except for Sasuke.

"It was just like yesterday it seems that all her ever said was 'hn'" said Hinata.

"That's because it was yesterday my dear Hinata" said Naruto.

"Ok. Shut up it's old now" said Sasuke coldly.

"Ok but we are so proud of you" said Neji.

Everyone gasped.

"I can't believe it. This is a wonderful day. First Sasuke says his first twelve word sentence and then Neji is nice to someone that's not a girl that's a friend of Hinata or Ten ten" said Naruto.

"Ok, now you are getting on my nerves. You can make fn of Sasuke I don't care but not me" said Neji.

"Hey, you want start something Neji" said Sasuke.

"Sure, why not I will win" said Neji.

"Don't start anything or else, Neji" said Ten ten.

"I won't cause why we are fighting with each other if it's all Naruto's fault" said Neji.

"Your right. Prepare to die baka" said Sasuke.

Neji and Sasuke grinned evilly at Naruto. Naruto hid behind hinata's back.

"Save me, Hinata. They a going to kill me" said Naruto from behind Hinata.

"Guys stop scarring him" said Hinata.

"Hn" said Neji and Sasuke as they sat back down.

"I'm going to the restroom. Girls come with me" sakura whispered to the girls.

They got up and went to the bathroom. No one was in there. Good timing.

"So what really happened last night? You must have been really quite cause I didn't hear a thing" said Ino.

"Ewe. Ino I'm like that" said sakura.

"I know I was just kidding. Gosh, jk." Said Ino.

"Ok, so what did you two do last night" asked Ten ten.

"All we did was stay up late watching T.V. Then we got bored and went to sleep" said sakura.

"No hug or kiss good night" asked Hina-chan.

"Nope" said Saku-chan.

"Did he hold you close to him while you were sleeping?"

Sakura blushed the same color as her hair. "Uhhh…." Sakura said.

"Spill it sister" said ten ten.

Sakura told them about the dream and how when Sasuke hugged her related to it.

**(I'm back. I ****hate my step****mom. You know how people say ****it's**** untrue that stepmoms are evil and make your life a living hell especially if your moms still alive and live 2 miles away. Ok my mom moved to her house ****because**** it was close to my school and in a good neighborhood and when we go back and forth ****it's**** easier. ****But my stepmom thinks she did it to get my father back. As if my father is not the**** greatest man in the world actually ****probably**** in the top 500 of worst men in the world. I know I sound so mean but if only you knew. ****A**** step-sister is even worse. She hates me and I have to go over there for 1 hour on Christmas. Screw that. But I'm getting a ****wii****Yay**** My friend ****Dominic**** already has first dibs on playing after me. Well back to the story.)**

"Awe. That's so cute" said the girls except sakura.

"Ok let's go, ladies" said sakura getting annoyed. _'__Why__ did I tell __them?__Ino's__ probably going to spill it right __in front__ of the guys' _though sakura.

They got back to the tables.

"Guess what" said Ino and Ten ten.

"What" replied the guys?

**A****cliffie****yay**** sorry it took so long and merry Christmas. Wish me luck I have to see my steps and dad today. I won't hurt anyone, I won't hurt anyone but only if they don't bother me. ****Well please review I can't get better if you don't and a little encouraging ****words**** wouldn't hurt once in a while. Well bye**

**Avalche1**

**Oh yeah my birthday is December 30 so review and say happy birthday.**


	6. secrets and chick flicks

**Hey peoples ****Christmas**** wasn't that bad. Ok I'm lieing it was horrible and my stepsister must hate me even more since I hang out with some of her friends and they aren't close with her ****but**** me. Then again she deserved it she spread rumors about my friends saying that I told them to her and then all hell broke loss. Thus our friendship as ruined and me and my stepsister **** will never patch it up nor will I ever forgive her. My friends who are my best friends and me weren't close for about a year. Not to mention I went to a new school that year and everyone there hates me. So I was really lonely. Thus my father, evil stepmother, and bitchy stepsister are the reasons why I seem depressed because they made my life hell. **

**Well I know some of you are thinking go on and get to the story and others are thinking wow, I wonder what life would be like in her shoes. So hear is the disclaimer. **

**Me: Naruto and Sasuke get your buts in here and say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: coming!**

**Sasuke: ****HN****, whatever. I will take as long as I want.**

**Me: get over here now throws a kunai at Sasuke**

**Sasuke: barely dodges the kunai what the hell**** I hate you.**

**Me: I hate you even more. Now say the disclaimer before I get mad.**

**Sasuke: it's angry not mad. Mad is if you are crazy but then again you are crazy.**

**Me: you are testing my patience. Disclaimer now!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: avalache1 does not own Naruto if she did we would have computers and cell phones and stuff. The only things Naruto related that she owns are her leaf village ****headband and its not the plastic fake one that come with the toys it's the metal real one, her Naruto cards which there are about 500 cards, and a Naruto metal lunch box which is where she stores her cards. Oh yeah and also her 3 Naruto posters. **

**Sakura: could you just get to the story. I ****want to**** know if ****Ino**** and ten ten tell.**

**Me: ok and thank you for adding me to your favorite or alert lists or reviewing .**

**Oh yeah one more thing. We ****had our ****eight**** grade retreat today. An I though we were gonna talk about our ****experiences**** at my school but we actually talked about the challenges we will face at highschool. Like sex, drugs, violence, and abortion. Ok. Here is the story. Thank you to the people who actually read this.**

* * *

"Well, Saku- ochh" said Ino but she was interrupted when sakura kicked her in the leg.

"Next time it will be with super strength" sakura whispered.

"Oh, I just forgot. Ten ten do you remember" said Ino.

"Yeah. Well – ouch" said ten ten.

"I told you to shut up" said sakura.

"Fine" said ten ten.

Hinata being the smart got up and walked over and behind Neji so sakura couldn't kick her.

"Do you remeber Hinata" asked Neji as everyone but sakura was looking at her intensely.

"I-I will only t-tell if you don't let s-sakura-chan h-hurt m-me"

"Ok. Sakura I will hurt you if you hurt Hinata" said Neji dangerously.

"Whatever" said Sakura without flinching but on the inside she was terrified.

"w-well last night S-sakura-chan was s-shivering because she was h-having a bad d-dream and Sasuke hugged her so s-she would s-stop" said Hinata trying not to stutter.

"You lied to us" said Shikamaru turning towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke and sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes lo-ouch" chatted Naruto until Sasuke hit him on the head and sakura kicked him.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Don't hurt Naruto or else!" said Hinata with a death glare.

"Fine" said Sasuke and sakura. They knew if Hinata didn't add the –san,-chan, or –Kun she was serious not to mention she yelled at them and on top of that gave them her scary but rarely ever seen death glare.

"t-thank y-you" Hinata stuttered out, in shock that she stood up to Sakura but also Sasuke who killed Itachi, the great prodigy of the leaf village.

They talked more ate and then split up into couples. Obviously Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and ten ten, and Sasuke and Sakura were the couples.

Sasuke and sakura decided to go home after 3 more hours in the mall. Sasuke complained but secretly liked watching sakura pick out clothes and carry bags for her. He didn't like the way some guys looked at her but he knew they couldn't help it. Hormones.

They got to the car and put the bags in the back.

"May I drive?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you know how?" asked sakura.

"Not really but I watched you on the way here and it seems easy not to mention I'm a fast learner and will pick it up easily" said Sasuke.

"Uhh"

"Please"

"Uh. Ok" 'Hey if Sasuke Uchiha said please you couldn't refuse' though sakura.

She went around to the passenger side and Sasuke held the door open for her like a gentleman.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Your welcome"

**(And**** 2 ****points**** to the Uchiha****. One for hugging sakura and the other for holding the door open but remember Uchiha you need a 100 points to win her heart you are only 2 there. 98 points to go.) **

She handed him the keys and he put them in the ignition and turned it the right way. Then he shifted the gear into drive and went out the parking lot. If sakura didn't know that this was his first time driving she would think he was a pro.

It was silent until Sasuke finally talked.

"When can we move back into my apartment?"

"We"

"The dare"

"Oh"

"So when"

"I think it will be ready tomorrow."

"O.k. good cause your friends are getting on my nerves"

"They aren't that bad but they can be a pain in the ass sometimes"

**(I guess Sakura's friends are just asssome**** Sasuke. ****It's**** this word that**** M****att, Francesca and Caleb****, three of my classmates, came up with one day in Spanish. Also I guess I don't own the word but who freaken cares they don't have a contract saying they own it.)**

"Sure"

"Sasuke"

"What?"

"How could you be so mean?"

Sasuke glanced over at her and gave her that cold glare before turning his attention back to driving. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I am the kin of mean"

"Yeah you sure are. You know I was looking up a word in the dictionary the other day ago and under mean I saw a picture of you with a crown on giving your famous death glare"

"Shut up sakura. I'm trying to concentrate on the road"

"Fine"

"Are we going home or somewhere else, Sakura?"

"We are going to Tsnade's office."

They arrived at the tower. Went inside and headed to the hokage's office. They knocked.

"Come in" said Tsnade.

They went in.

"Sakura and Sasuke what do you two want"

"When can we move into my apartment" said Sasuke.

"We" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke an if he were crazy, insane, or going to be dead if he hurt Sakura.

Sakura realizing what Tsunade was thinking said, "It just this stupid dare that Hinata, Ten ten, and Ino are making us do"

Tsnade sighed inwardly and asked "what's the dare?"

"Well first it was that me and Sasuke would have to share a bed for a week but then they tricked us into it being a month" said Sakura.

"It's Sasuke and me not me and Sasuke" said Sasuke.

"Shut up" said Sakura.

While they argued Tsunade came up with an idea.

"Sakura and Sasuke stop arguing so I can tell you something. Sasuke is now on probation and must be watched all the time by you sakura. You must not let him out of your sight and he can not be more than a foot away from you for the next 6 months" said Tsunade.

"But that means we have to sleep together for the next six months and he goes to work with me" said Sakura. She was happy but she pissed to.

"Oh well" said Tsunade.

"But that's not fair" said Sakura.

"Life's not fair. Come on, Sakura. Let's go" said Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah and Uchiha your apartment is ready" said Tsunade.

They nodded and left.

They went to the girl's house. Told them the news. Got Sakura's clothes and stuff packed up and head over Sasuke's apartment. Unpacked the stuff and put it away. They cleaned the house and sakura made dinner. Sasuke was surprised that his apartment looked so clean and homely.

_'__Maybe__ Sakura wouldn't be such a bad wife. She can cook and clean. She is smart,__ loyal, healthy__, probably __good for__ child bearing and __beautiful. The total package.__ Ok what in the hell did I just say' _though Sasuke.

**(Sasuke: you made me sound stupid. Did Naruto make you write ****that?**

**Me: **_**thinks 'no. he didn't' **_**yeah Naruto threatened me. Go beat him up.**

**Sasuke starts ****beating**** up Naruto.**

**Me:**** punch**** him in the stomach for being mean and ****threaten**** me, Sasuke. laughing ****hysterically**** at Naruto)**

"Dinners ready" called sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke getting up.

"Would it kill you to use actually words?"

"Yeah"

"Whatever. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it is really good"

"Good"

They ate in silence.

**(I'm up to eight pages ****known****. Be happy cuz I still have to write my bishop letter and research report which counts as an English and history grade. But I'm home sick so I don't care. ****Not to ****mention**** I have to go to court on v-day. No. I did not get in trouble for shoplifting that was my step-sister and her friends. It's the stupid ****custody**** hearing but at least I won't have to see my classmates talk about who likes who. YES!!!!!!!!!!! I really hate ****Valentines Day**** because everyone is with someone and I have no one. goes to a corner and starts ****crying .**

**Sakura: don't cry. It is not you. It is just that boys can't take being around someone so smart and beautiful like you.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: ****cough, cough**

**Sakura: don't listen to those idiots**

**Me: wipes away tears thank you, S****akura.**

**Sakura: no problem.**

**Me: I hate my classmates and valentines day because they are always talking about who doesn't have anyone or saying Michael, my BGF (best guy friend), and me are going out. Also a favorite from other classes is that Michael, my BGF, Camille, one of my new BFF, Lauran, another one of my new best friends, Christina, my BFF****, and me**** are going out. I am not a lesbian or bi and neither are Camille, Christina, and Lauran. Michael's gay so why would he like us**** but they don't know that****. Well I know, some of you are board so here is the rest of the chapter)**

Sakura cleared the table, washed the dishes and put them away.

Sasuke was looking at some of the things he left behind when he came across the group picture they all took so many years ago. He looked at sakura in the photo and then at her now. She had grown so much. Mentally and physically.

Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around. Sasuke quickly turned around. Sakura walked up to him to see what he was doing. She noticed the picture in his hand. She knew exactly what he was thinking. That everything now was his fault.

She slipped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stiffened he knew it was sakura but he hadn't noticed until then that she was behind him. "Sasuke", she whispered in his ear, her cool breath tickling his neck. "It doesn't matter anymore. Don't beat your self up over that. What matters is that you are back"

She kissed him on his cheek and went into the bathroom. It took Sasuke about 2 minutes to register all of that. He got up and got his clothes ready for the next day. Sakura finally came out of the bathroom and Sasuke went in. She sat on the couch and watched TV.

When Sasuke came out he found sakura on the couch watching TV. He sat down beside her. Sakura was flipping through channels when she found gone with the wind, one of the greatest chick flicks.

**(I never watched gone with the wind or read it but my sister did. She said it was a ****beautiful**** story about love. I hate chick flicks except for clueless and ****Vanity Fair****. Go a head make fun of me but if you like Spiderman ****just**** to let you know it is a chick flick. I mean if you take out all the action then it's a chick flick. He is in love with a girl and in the end he does not get her. It is a chick flick made for you and your guy. He loves the fighting and you love the romance.)**

Sasuke sighed he knew she would kill him if he changed the channel. So he just watched the move.

_**A couple hours later**_

It was 9:35 pm and sakura was crying her heart out during the last part of the movie. She couldn't help her self. Sasuke having stayed awake was close to crying but brushed it off. It was a heart warming story.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around her. He didn't know why girls watched this stuff if all it did was make them cry.

The movie ended and Sasuke gave sakura a tissue.

"Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome" he said.

He got up and picked sakura up and put her in the bed. He turned of the TV. and the lights. Then he slid into the bed next to sakura.

"Goodnight, Sasuke"

"'Night, sakura-chan"

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke called her 'sakura-chan' but shrugged it off and put her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled sakura closer and wrapped his arms around her.

**It has been eleven pages peoples and I'm tired and need to take another nap or I will never get rid of this cold. Sorry it took me so long but I'm working on my books right now, too. For my years of promise readers I'm working on it and review more people. All you have to do is write good or great and maybe I will update faster. Also my long time crush has a ****GF**** and my ex's ****BFF**** is trying to get us back together. I'm on my period and court is in two weeks. I am going insane. Not to mention this was eleven pages long.**** Well I will update as soon as possible. **

**Avalche1.**


	7. dreams to reality

**Hey people, this is the 7****th**** chapter of typical love story. I got writers block kind of for years of promise. I'm working on it I have the chapters planed out but this chapter I'm trying to make long and I have nothing really to write about it so to clear my head of all the typical things I'm going to write some of it. Do you think I should write a lemon in years of promise? Review and tell me.**** Also ****Brian**** is so cool and cute. He might go ice-skating with me and my friends next week. He plays hockey. **

**Naruto: Sasuke get in here and do the damn disclaimer**

**Sasuke: hits Naruto shut up dope.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: ****avalache1 ****does not own Naruto.**

**Sakura: read and review**

* * *

_**Sakura and Sasuke's Dream from Sakura's point of view**_

It is night and Sakura is walking up a path but doesn't know why she is. The path leads to a beautiful spring. She takes off her clothes and gets in. the steam s to heavy and she can't see that on the other side is Sasuke. She begins to swim around.

_'__It__ feels so relaxing' sakura thinks__. 'I could stay here forever not caring about anyone else. I have no one to love anyways.'_

Sasuke is swimming around trapped in his though not noticing that sakura is there. Then they bump into each other. Sakura and Sasuke turn around to find each other. Sasuke is soaking up her beauty. _'I must be dreaming to be here of all places with __Sasuke__.' _

"I must go" sakura says turning around to leave.

"No. Please, do not go" Sasuke yells and grabs her wrist.

She turns around and looks at him. He was gorgeous. He had a handsome body and was hot. He was cold at sometimes but could be nice and compassionate to the ones he cared about. He had a bad temper and was easily annoyed. But all in all he was perfect, just perfect for her. His onyx eyes were beautiful in the night's glow. When she looked closely she realized that they had actually hints of blue and grey in them.

"Ok" she said.

They moved closer together. Then Sasuke moved his face closer to Sakura's and stopped when their lips were about an inch apart.

"Sakura-chan…I love you. I always have. I was just too blind to see it"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

Their lips collided. Sakura moaned from the pleasure of the kiss. When Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she couldn't help but oblige. She opened her mouth and let Sasuke slip his tongue in. she then slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted his sweat taste. He tasted so spicy and sweet. She messaged his tongue with hers and then let him message hers.

_**Sakura and Sasuke's dream from Sasuke's point off view **_

Sasuke was taking a stroll through a park/forest/garden. It was a beautiful night. The full moon shined through the sky. But Sasuke barely noticed because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Then he noticed the spring. _'__It__ will calm my nerves down' _he thought. He got in. it was so soothing and warm. He felt as through everything else didn't matter anymore. As the steam floats around him he doesn't seem to notice sakura.

_'I could stay here forever. It's not like __any ones waiting for me at home. They are all gone. Sure I have my teammates but it's just not enough. I want to be loved and I want to love someone else the same way they love me. But I love sakura in that way and I'm sure that she is over me and hates me. I hurt her so much. I wasn't there for her when her mom, her only family, died. I promised I would never let __someone__ I know, one of my friends go through the pain of losing everything, alone. I would be by their side comforting them or else they would be alone like me without anyone to depend on. But I let her down and I __made it wors__e by going away. No one could ever forgive someone for something like that.__ But I shouldn't be thinking about that.'_

Sasuke began swing around and then bumped into something. He turns around and it was sakura.

"I must go" sakura says turning around to leave. _'__No__, she can't leave' _Sasuke thinks.

"No. Please, do not go" Sasuke yells and grabs her wrist. _'__Why__ did I just say __that?__'_

She turned around and looked at him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her pink hair was shoulder length and perfectly outlined her beautiful face. Her milky white skin and green eyes matched her hair elegantly. She was nice but had a bad temper and it was best for your safety to stay on her good side.

"Ok" she said. He sighed inwardly. He was afraid she would go.

He moved closer to her. He then moved his face closer until they were about an inch apart.

"Sakura-chan…I love you. I always have. I was just too blind to see it" he said. _'__Did__ those words just come out of my mouth' _he though.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun" when she said that his heart skipped a beat.

Their lips collided. Sakura moaned from the pleasure of the kiss. A wave of happiness and pleasure washed over Sasuke when he heard her moan but he wanted to please her more. So he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she couldn't help but oblige. She opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue in. he then slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweat taste. She tasted so sweet. Even though he didn't really like sweets, he likes this one. He messaged her tongue with his and then let her message his. It felt so good. Sasuke moaned from the pleasure.

_'I could stay like this forever'_ he thought.

Or until Naruto knocked on the door, wakening them from their wonderful dream.

"Teme, Sakura! Wake up!" yelled Naruto.

"What does the dope want" asked Sasuke.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know. Go find out Sasuke, it's your house" said sakura.

"HN"

Sasuke got up and went to the door and opened it.

"What do you want, Naruto"

"Just came to tell you that you and sakura can't go on missions for six months and-"

"I know that I was there when Tsunade told us. Now leave me alone" said Sasuke.

"Fine but how did you sleep and-"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke slammed the door in his face.

Sasuke went back to bed.

"What did he want" asked sakura.

"He was just being a baka, now go to sleep"

"Ok, fine"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and feel asleep again. He didn't even realize that they that close to each other because he was still tired.

_**Sakura and Sasuke's dream from both points of views**_

After about 5 minutes the stopped for air.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Sakura-chan" asked Sasuke.

"Sure Sasuke-kun" said sakura.

They got dressed and began walking. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. When their hands touched they blushed.

"So… what were you doing out here?" sakura inquired.

"I was training and thinking and then I found the hot spring. What were you doing?"

"I was taking a walk and found it. What were you thinking about?"

"Life and you?"

"Why were you thinking about me?"

"Well I've already killed Itachi and now I have to rebuild my clan but I don't want to pick some random female ninja. I want someone I care about but not as a friend but as something more. Someone I love romantically. I love you that way but I was afraid you didn't feel that way about me anymore"

"Oh… well I still do feel that way about you. I love you Sasu-kun, more than anyone"

"I love you, too, Saki-chan"

They sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree and began making out and talking.

_'Life couldn't get any better' _though Sasuke and Sakura.

_**End of dream**_

Sakura and Sasuke finally woke up around noon.

"What are we supposed to do for 6 months" asked Sasuke.

"Just stay out of trouble and maybe Tsnade will let you off for good behavior. A then I will be free from you"

"Well what are we supposed to do until she lets me off?"

"Train, watch TV, shop, go to parties and run from your fan girls and my fan guys"

"What fan people"

Just then the door bell rang.

"If it's Naruto he is so dead. I told him to leave me alone" said Sasuke.

He opened the door. There were fan girls and guy everywhere.

"Sasuke-kun/ sakura-chan what are u doing with that thing" screamed the fan boys and girls.

Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it with a bunch of locks.

"You just had to jinx us, Sasuke"

"You're the one who brought it up"

They argued until they heard the angry and rabid fan people hitting the door.

"We have to hide now" said sakura.

"Yeah" said Sasuke. "But first block the door so they can't get in"

They put the couch, table, desks and etcetera in front of the door to keep the fan people out. Then they hid in the closet. It was small and they were squished together.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I had a great dream. What about you?"

"Yeah, I had a great dream, to"

"What was it about?"

"Uh…"

_'if I tell her she will freak out and get all fan girly or kill me thinking I was a pervert' _Sasuke though.

"Well, come on you can tell me"

"Why don't you tell me yours?"

"Well, uh…"

Sakura was blushing beat red. _'__He__ will think I'm weird if I tell him' _though sakura.

"Ok… I will tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"Ok"

"I was walking back from training and thinking"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Anyways I came to a hot spring I got in, was trying to clear my head and then I bumped into you. Then-"

"I was about to leave but you grabbed my wrist and told me not to go and then…"

They both were blushing beat red.

"How did you know my dream?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Well, it was my dream"

"How can we have the same dream?"

"How in the hell am I supposed to know"

"I though you were so smart"

"Oh, don't make me throw you out there all alone were your fan girls can rape you"

With that he shut up, he did not want to be raped by his fan girls.

"Do you think they are gone, it is quite out there" said sakura

"No, they are probably waiting for you to come out thinking that they are gone and jump" said Sasuke.

"You're right but I'm getting hungry"

"HN, I think it's safe if we are quiet"

They got out of the closet and head for the kitchen. Sasuke waited while sakura made some ramen.

They ate in silence, afraid that the fan people would hear.

It was 5 o'clock by now. Sakura called Ino to ask her if she could walk by and see if there were any fan people still around and Ino said ok. She called a couple minutes later saying they were everywhere camped out and quite waiting for them. So they were stuck.

_'I hate fan people' _Sasuke and Sakura though.

Sakura decided to take nap to pass the time and catch up on some beauty sleep. After 15 minutes of trying to read, Sasuke decided to take a nap to.

When they woke up it was 7:30 pm.

Sakura called Ino again.

The phone rang there times and then Ino picked up.

"Hello?" said Ino

"Hey! It's me, sakura"

"Hey, sakura! What ya doing"

"Being bored to death with the human ice cube. Can you check to see if the fan people are gone?"

"Sure, I'm close by hold on"

Sakura waited 3 minutes.

"Ok I'm back"

"Are they gone?"

"It looks like they are packing up. Oh the fan club leaders are making a speech. They said it was obvious that you left through a window or something to go search the city and their friends' houses. Oh shit they're going to ruin the house I gotta go close it up. Bye sakura"

"Bye"

She hung up.

"Are they gone" asked Sasuke.

"They are all leaving right now to search for us in the city"

"Finally, it was getting boring"

"Let's go out and do something"

"Is there anywhere to go?"

"Um… to the club, restaurant, or bar"

"Ok. I'm going to get dressed"

Sasuke grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Sakura began picking out an outfit. Humming at little tune while she worked. Sasuke came out in ten minutes wearing black jeans, a blues shirt and a black sweat jacket over it, and black and blue DC's (DC's are skater shoes. They are very popular right now).

Sakura went into the bathroom and changed and put on make-up.

She came out wearing a pink mini skirt, a shinny black low cut halter and black calf high boots. She had on light make-up.

_'__She __looks stunning' _though Sasuke.

"Ready to go" said Sasuke.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

The peaked out side the door for any fan people but they were all gone.

_'__Thank__ god' _though Sasuke and Sakura.

The came out and Sasuke locked the door, so no one could get in and mess with anything or steal is clothes and sell them to fan girls. Naruto did that once when they were younger and he was rich until Tsnade and Jiyria got a hold of his green frog wallet and went club hopping.

They walked down the street to a restaurant and went in.

The hostess tried to flirt with Sasuke and seated them in a booth in the back, which was good just in case fan girls and guys came in the would see them first and leave.

The restaurant was an Italian restaurant.

The waitress came flirted with Sasuke and took their order.

Sasuke decided to start up a friendly conversation since he was bored.

"So … what have you been up to lately?" asked Sasuke.

"Just work and stuff" said sakura.

"No dates or anything like that"

"No… why would you want to know"

"Just wondering. I'm just surprised you don't have a boyfriend"

"They are nothing but trouble and you don't have a girlfriend"

"Well I've been away for years and haven't meet many people"

"Hoes fault is that"

"Yours"

"How is it my fault?"

"You're watching me and should be entertaining me"

"I'm not your servant"

"Who said you were and if I had a servant they would be more respectful"

"What you're mad because I'm not all over you like a fan girl. I have a lot more dignity than I use to"

"Just because you learned to have self-control doesn't mean you not a fan girl"

"Whatever"

The waitress came with their food and said to call her if they needed anything.

They finished eating and asked the waitress for the bill. Sasuke had some sauce on his face.

"Sasuke, you have some sauce on your face" said Sakura.

He wiped his face but didn't get it.

"Is it gone" Sasuke asked.

"No let me get it" said sakura as she wiped it off.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They paid for the meal and left.

"I know this great club in the other side of Konaha. We can go back to your place and get my car" said Sakura.

"No, we can walk, like we used to" replied Sasuke.

"Ok"

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The stars shining in the night's sky glistened. It was beautiful.

In ten minutes they reached the club.

They got through security without any trouble.

They sat down at a table and ordered some drinks.

They talked about the good old days and the stupid things Naruto had done while Sasuke was gone. The drinks must have worked because Sasuke was more open and free and Sakura was kind of bubblier. Then one of Sakura and Sasuke's favorite songs comatose by skillet came on.

"Come on Sasuke lets dance"

"HN"

"Please"

"Fine"

"Let's go"

Sakura dragged him on to the dance floor. Sasuke was actually a good dancer. The lyrics touched there souls they were so real.

**I hate feelin' like this, **

**I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this. **

**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.**

**Tell me that You will listen. **

**Your touch is what I'm missin' **

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .**

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

**I don't wanna live.**

**I don't wanna breathe.**

**'less I feel You next to me,**

**You take the pain I feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream,**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me. **

**The way You make me feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I hate livin' without You.**

**Dead wrong to ever doubt You.**

**But,my demons lay in waitin' **

**Tempting me away. **

**Oh, how I adore You. **

**Oh, how I thirst for You.**

**Oh, how I need You. **

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

**I don't wanna live. ****I don't wanna breathe. ****'less I feel You next to me, **

**You take the pain I feel.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream, **

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me. **

**The way You make me feel. **

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**Breathing life.**

**Waking up.**

**My eyes,**

**Open up.**

**Comatose, **

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

**I don't wanna live. **

**I don't wanna breathe.**

**'less I feel You next to me, **

**You take the pain I feel.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**I don't wanna sleep. **

**I don't wanna dream,**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me.**

**The way You make me feel.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**

**Oh, how I adore You.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

**Oh, how I thirst for You.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

**Oh,**

**The way You make me feel.**

**(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)**

the song ended and a slow song came on. Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's waist and sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. They began swaying back and forth to the music. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. It felt like they were the only ones there.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_'__Why__ does this feel so right'_**though Sasuke.**

**'Because it is' though inner Sasuke.**

_'__Why__ do you always have to ruin __everything?__'_

**'HN'**

_'That's my line' _

**'Anyway do see our true feelings for her yet'**

_'__No__, what in the hell are you talking about'_

**'Weobviously like her'**

_'__No__ we don't'_

**'What about the dream'**

_'__It__ just proves that the subconscious mind __can produce__ things you never would do while conscious'_

**'No it would be a nightmare if you didn't want it'**

_'__Then__ what are wet dreams'_

**'Gross and every guy likes wet dreams deep down'**

_'__Ok__ this is getting weird and you're a pervert'_

**'I' you idiot so you're a pervert to'**

_'Whatever leave me alone'_

**'Fine'**

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**'**__He's __so warm'_

**'And he's hot'**

_'Dam it! Why are you here?'_

**'Becauseobviously you need my help with our love life. When's the last time we kissed a guy? Like a year ago'**

_'__It__ was not that long ago and can't you just leave I want to save this moment as a happy one and not one were I was arguing __with myself'_

**'Ok. I'll leave you alone but give me full details later'**

_'__Fine__. Bye'_

**'See ya girlfriend'**

Normal POV

They stayed that way until the song ended. Sasuke was happy he came with sakura and enjoyed her company. Sakura never wanted the night to end.

After the song ended they went back to their table and finished their drinks. They talked to other people and around 1:30 am they left the club.

"That was so much fun" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came with you" replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're actually a great dancer"

"Thanks, I think I will take that as a complement and your not as bad you"

"Thanks"

Sasuke didn't want the night to end but he didn't want go to a club. Then he remembered there was a meadow nearby. It would be the perfect place to go to relax. It was quite, peaceful, beautiful and you could see the star perfectly from there.

"There's this cool place I want to show you" said Sasuke while grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Ok, where are we going" asked sakura.

"It's a surprise"

"Fine, don't tell me"

Sasuke lead sakura do a path through the woods. It was getting chilly and sakura was shivering, so Sasuke took off his sweat jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks" said sakura

"Your welcome" said Sasuke.

They walked a little while longer till they came to the meadow there was a spring and a tree close by to it.

Sasuke sat down underneath the tree and sakura sat next to him.

"It looks so familiar" said Sakura.

"Yeah, it looks like our dream" said Sasuke.

"It could be"

"True"

"It's beautiful tonight"

"Yeah…just like you"

Sakura looked at him confused. Sasuke reached his hand up and caressed Sakura's face and moved closer to her.

Then in a second lips collided. Sakura was surprised but soon moved her lips to Sasuke's. She couldn't believe it. The kiss felt like heaven, itself but it wasn't.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Ok that's it for today. What will happen next? What lies ahead for our fav couple? Will evil strike and break them apart? Who knows?**

**Naruto: stop with the questions your giving the story away. And there was no me in this chapter. I mean it's called Naruto. Not sasusaku paradise!**

**Neji: I wasn't in it either and you get more lines than me. So STFU! **

**Sasuke: it's a Sasuke and Sakura fan fiction. Of course there's not going to b you in every freaken scene. **

**Me: STFU! Geez! Every second of the damn day you gotta fight. **

**Sakura: she's right. You fight too much. Read and review**

**Me: by the way this thing is 21 freaken pages long so don't be freaken mad at me because I took so long. See ya next time. It will probably be 2 weeks. Hahaaha kidding. **

**Avalache1**


End file.
